


give me attention.

by Wynterland



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, because ruby misses weiss, especially her touch hehe, girlfriends ruby and weiss having romantic yet filthy sex, i heard this tag was dry and full of just straight men writing trash, so here i am a lesbian here to save it with my filth, straight people are not welcome here fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynterland/pseuds/Wynterland
Summary: Ruby loves Weiss. Weiss, of course, loves Ruby too. But Weiss gets busy, and Ruby gets lonely. Misses her love. Misses her touch. Sometimes, it leaves her in doubt. She can’t help it. Her cruel mind. Occasionally wandering off into thoughts, and wondering just how much Weiss truly cares for her. Weiss is a perfectionist. Must be the best at everything. So Weiss proves just how she can love Ruby better than anyone else can.





	give me attention.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Weiss and Ruby are dating. I’d say they’ve been dating for a little over a year.  
> \- Blake and Yang are also dating. They’re not in this though. Only briefly mentioned. This is about Weiss and Ruby being emotional and filthy.  
> \- TOP WEISS WHO WILL NOT ADMIT SHE TOPS OUTSIDE OF SEX... BUT SHE DOES SHE FUCKING DOES!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: supercolossaleevee  
> Okay, let’s begin.

“Weiss! Weiss!” the familiar voice calls out to her. Cheerful and giggly, like a comforting pop song on the radio in Weiss’s ears. “I’m back~!”

Ruby busts through the door, making a clear statement of her presence as she enters. Dressed in a casual t-shirt and leggings, having just returned from a trip to the city with Jaune. The studies have been cramming both their minds with too much information. Feeling that at any given moment, their brains would explode across the floors if they read one more philosophy definition in those damn textbooks. A day out, in fresh air, treating themselves to a few little gifts was much overdue for the pair of friends.

Weiss, however--who is in the same class--is currently sat at her desk, soaking in that same text book like a sponge. Forcing her intellectual brain to remember every word, definition, and synopsis to the point she would know it better than her own name. Despite her nose in the book, and her hands scribbling out on what could be over a hundred spiral notebook pages, she looks elegant as always. Not even dressed down for the casual study session in her room. It’s as if the Schnee brand is to never look less than an A-lister.

She doesn’t greet Ruby when she enters, but she hears her. Always does. Ruby’s smile is replaced with a frown, as she places her bags down by the door, pulling out a small; thin blue box.

“I-I got you something. Found it in a little jewelry boutique. It reminded me of you,” she says shyly, worried to do anything to set Weiss off. Desperate for anything that will make Weiss smile. Or even at bare minimum, give Ruby some eye contact.

Weiss half-heartedly glances to the box, almost as if looking away from the textbook for too long will make her forget everything.

“Thank you, Ruby,” is all she says. Ending the conversation quickly, as her pen resumes it’s stroking of various notes and definitions.

“Aren’t you going to... open it?” Ruby’s upset now, how could she not be? This isn’t right. Not at all. She shouldn’t feel like she’s _bothering_ her girlfriend. It’s one thing if it was something urgent, but this exam still isn’t for another five days. Weiss could give Ruby at least a short amount of time this afternoon. God forbid if Weiss could simply just have the energy to look pleasant when her girlfriend goes out of her way to get her something.

“Later. I’m busy now.” Once again, her response is with little detail, and is quick to end.

Ruby sighs. Upset, with a dash of anger hinted in the breath. Weiss doesn’t even blink.

“Weiss... can we...” she changes her tone mid sentence, “We need to talk.”

“Not right now. I need to finish my notes for this chapter. It’s too important to stop in the middle of.”

“What about me?! Aren’t I important to you?”

Weiss stops. Ruby freezes, but stays firm.

For the first time that afternoon, Weiss puts her pencil down, shuts the textbook, and actually looks up into Ruby’s eyes.

“Yes,” Weiss sighs, “Okay, tell me what this is about.”

Ruby crosses her arms. Every emotion of these past few weeks rushing through her veins, entering her brain, and processing out of her mouth.

“It’s about you! All you do is study! For awhile now, that’s been your life! I know your studies are important to you. They’re important to me too. But I shouldn’t have to fight for your attention, Weiss. Shouldn’t have to hope you’ll even look at me. It makes me feel as if...”

“As if... what?”

“As if... you don’t care about me like I thought you did.”

Weiss is taken aback. This isn’t something she is expecting to hear. Then again, she hasn’t been the most engaging with Ruby. Even if Ruby has such a part of her heart and soul, the girl can’t read minds. Or even just put her on the operating table, cut her open, and let Ruby look at the way her heart beats to prove she cares. Without communication, Ruby just sees a girl who is suppose to love her, only as a freezing cold soul.

She isn’t sure what to say. Never having been too good at expressing herself with words. Because that’s vulnerability. If her family drilled anything into her brain, it’s that vulnerability is useless, and gets you nowhere. Those bastards. Weiss could see in this moment, with Ruby’s silver eyes glossed over and hazy at the forming of tears, that they couldn’t have be more wrong. Seeing Ruby start to cry hurt more than any battlefield wound she could get. Now she understands why Yang always says she’d rather get all her limbs slowly peeled away, than see Blake upset.

“Ruby Rose.” Even with the formality of using a full name, her voice is gentle and delicate--what Ruby needs in this moment, “That isn’t true, and I hope you know that. Otherwise, you have wasted your love on me, and I have failed you. Please... tell me I haven’t failed you.”

There’s worry in her voice as she ends the sentence. Even with the sadness to it, Ruby’s heart can’t help but flutter. Weiss wants to know that Ruby knows she _cares_ , or else she feels useless. It’s a small thing, but the smallest things mean the most to someone like Ruby.

Ruby wipes her tears, wanting to show she is not sad enough to let one fall, “No, no. You haven’t failed me. I know that you do care. But sometimes, I don’t know... it’s just hard when you don’t show it.”

Weiss lets a small smile appear, bringing her hand up to Ruby’s cheek, stroking her thumb to it ever so gently. Treating Ruby as precious and fragile, like any tear that dares to fall will burn her porcelain skin.

“Your smile is arguably one of my favorite things in the world,” Weiss begins, “I wish that’s what you were doing right now instead. So if you’re not, I’ve failed in some department.”

Ruby’s heart rate increases times ten. The skin of her cheeks increases in temperature at the same rate. It was moments like this she knew, this was the truth in Weiss’s heart. Past the icy walls and frozen exteriors.

A light giggle escapes her lips, and she places her hand atop of Weiss’s, basking in the feeling before she speaks again.

“I feel that way about your smile, too. But I just don’t see it enough. I’d like to think I’m better than our philosophy exam,” Ruby playfully jokes, and Weiss is now giggling along with her too.

“You are, of course you are. But if I fail this thing, then I will be nothing,” she says in all seriousness, looking back to the textbook in horror.

This makes Ruby laugh more, taking Weiss’s hand away from her cheek, and replacing it with the lock of their fingers. “Well, if you fail, then I’ll for sure fail, and then we can be nothing together!”

“Don’t say that as if I’m going to fail!” Weiss is only half kidding.

“You’re not going to fail, Weiss. You’re the spitting image of brains and beauty!”

Weiss rolls her eyes, looking up at the frivolous girl in front of her. Ruby returning her look with more laughing and smiles. This girl was too good for her, Weiss was sure of it. Her heart warm, joyous, and passionate. Like the color red she represents.

Weiss owes this girl.

Ruby needs to know just how much, how deep, and how powerful she cares.

And if it’s proving perfection, there is no one in the world better than Weiss Schnee to do just that.

She looks over to Ruby’s presence. This time, with a peculiar look in her eyes. One Ruby couldn’t quite pick up on.

“I’m still going to open your present later, though.” Her tone of voice is even more confusing for Ruby, so she simply pouts.

“It’ll take you two seconds to open, Weiss,” she says monotonically.

Weiss removes herself from Ruby grip, standing up as she does so. Her touch resurfaces to Ruby as she strokes the girl’s bottom lip. Those familiar silver eyes widen, as Weiss forces her to slowly take a few steps back, as she herself steps forward.

“W-Weiss...” She’s flustered, her bottom lip feels like it’s on fire now, and before she knows it, Ruby is backed against the wall. Weiss’s free hand trapping her in, as the other teasingly plays with the skin on her lip.

“You miss me, don’t you?” Weiss’s words are cool and collected, with a defined touch of sultry expression. Ruby feels the fire in her heart slowly start to travel down. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, so her nails dig into her palms, as if a way to release everything she’s feeling.

Ruby’s silent.

Weiss brings her face closer in, smirking at the disheveled girl before her.

“Hmm? Why are you being so shy now, Ruby?” she removes her hands away, unable to help but chuckle when Ruby tries to unknowingly follow, not wanting her to pull away. Weiss finds a new spot for her hands, gracing up the soft skin under Ruby’s loose t-shirt.

“Isn’t this what you want, Ruby? You want me to look at you like this? To touch you like this?” Keeping the eye contact devilishly locked, her left hand moves slowly up the girl’s chest, the right gracing over Ruby’s thighs through her leggings.

Ruby’s pretty sure this is the equivalent feeling of being dumped in gasoline, as a match is lit and tossed onto you. And she _loves it_. However, her silence remains. As if her brain cleared out the knowledge of how to speak. Because all it can focus on is Weiss, her icy cold personality, as her fingers tredge her skin in a way she’s definitely been craving. Teasing her so cruelly.

Weiss knows what she’s doing, and she’s going to keep doing it. Because seeing Ruby like this is too crazy good.

“Now you won’t talk to me, _Ruby_. It hurts me, _Ruby_. I want to hear what you have to say, _Ruby_.”

The continuous repeat of her name is driving her crazy. But it’s all purposeful. Weiss wants her to know this is all for her. That she likes to play and touch only her. That every little thing Weiss is doing--and plans to do--is all for her.

“W-Weiss, I-I...” is all she’s able to stutter out. Forming a sentence right now seems so impossible.

Weiss’s hands move to Ruby’s back, playing with the hooks of her bra as she pushes even closer. She extends out her right leg, so her thigh is lying just under Ruby’s heat. The silver in Ruby’s eyes slowly disappearing to black.

“Don’t you miss me, Ruby?”

“Y-Yes...” she moves her hands to grip onto the silky white fabric on Weiss’s shoulders, sturdying herself into the way Weiss’s body is molding into hers.

Ruby feels the snap of her bra coming undone, and before she knows it, Weiss has thrown it across the room, disregarded. Weiss’s thumbs trace along her nipples, bare and exposed. Breathy moans escape Ruby. Like the slow start of what’s surely to be the sounds of the best song in the world.

“Prove it to me.” Weiss’s thigh presses firmly between Ruby’s legs, already feeling fabrics beginning to dampen. She smirks down, before locking eyes with Ruby again. Seriousness all in her features, “Show me how much you miss me.”

Ruby doesn’t even hesitate. Beginning to rock herself slowly on Weiss’s thigh. It’s not direct skin on skin contact, but the two are both ravishing in it. Ruby loving the feeling of Weiss’s thigh on her heat, and how Weiss can’t get enough of watching, _feeling_ how Ruby is using her thigh to try to get off.

Weiss moves her hands down to the working girl’s hips, helping to guide Ruby’s own motions, as her mouth moves to her right breast, beginning to lick and suck marks into the skin.

“Weiss, a-ah!” Ruby was always so sensitive. Physically and emotionally. The littlest of gestures being like earthquakes to her. Weiss loves that.

Blue eyes fading into black look up, meeting now even blacker ones. The oh, so notable silver color barely there. Weiss’s hot breath on Ruby’s breast as she speaks, “I love my name in your mouth. It’s so pretty. I wonder what else I can do to trigger that.”

Ruby’s abdomen was doing flips now. Weiss is barely even touching her. She’s doing most of the work on her own. And yet, it’s so thrilling.

“Well, do you like it?” Weiss queries, “Getting off to me as you ride me, while I just stare at you, and watch just how much you crave me.”

Ruby doesn’t even have time to think more on that or even somehow respond, as Weiss continues.

“But I think maybe, I should fuck you instead. So you feel me inside and out. So when you’re shuddering, you know just how much I feel for you.”

“God, Weiss, I-” Everything she’s expressing to Ruby in this moment is clearing getting to her. The dampness getting thicker with every word.

“But do you want that, Ruby?” Weiss’s face millimeters away from the breathy girl, both being able to feel each other’s warm air escaping their lips, “Want me to fuck you, so you never forget who yearns for you most?”

“Yes, _please_ , Weiss... please.” Ruby couldn’t help but plead. She wants that. To feel all of Weiss. In her heart, her soul, her skin, everywhere.

Weiss grabs ahold of Ruby’s chin. “Good. Now give me your tongue.”

Ruby eagerly obliges, poking her tongue out between her lips, as the touch of Weiss’s mouth quickly replaces the tensions in the air. Lips become slick and wet. Weiss explores every inch of Ruby’s mouth, and Ruby eagerly reciprocates. Her bottom lip soon becoming swollen and red as Weiss bites and sucks at it, dragging it out until it’s smacked back into place--red and marked.

“Get on the bed. Lay pretty for me,” Weiss whispers. Ruby nods, hoping herself out of Weiss’s hold and off her thigh, trudging herself atop of the bed.

Weiss soon meets her there, having a few moments to take in the sight before her. The flushness of Ruby’s face, body squirming, as her legs desperately long for something to wrap around.

Once arrived, the two meet with more passionate and wet kisses. Fabrics being tossed across the room, until both girls were bare, exposed, and open for each other. The clothes were surely going to be a pain to hunt down later, but that didn’t matter right now. In this moment, the most important thing in the universe was Ruby, and just how much she was dripping down her thighs.

“So pretty...” Weiss breathes out, making her way down to the spot of discussion. “I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re soaking your own skin.”

Ruby doesn’t know how much more of this she can take, before she’s going to have to reach a hand down for some form of contact. Weiss is just staring at her, at _it_ , admiring the sight. Proud of what she’s accomplished, like this is another perfectly aced school project of hers.

“Weiss, please... please just _do something_ already.”

Not even a full second passes by, and Weiss is giving one long; wet stroke down from her entrance, and up to her clit. Weiss’s favorite song continues, as Ruby shudders out in pleasure. Her head falling back from the sudden contact.

“Oh, like that?” Weiss asks with a smirk. Stopping her motions as she looks up to Ruby, satisfied from the girl’s reaction. Licking at her lips from the clear taste of Ruby on them.

“Y-Yes, yes... so please keep going,” Ruby begs, gripping at the bedsheets under her in desperation.

“So, so bossy,” Weiss teases, before proceeding back to her work. She starts slow. Viciously slow. Only licking long strokes up and down on her. Ruby can’t even try to be quieter. The feeling of Weiss’s tongue to her entrance, her folds, and her clit is just _that good_. But before long, the pace picks up. Weiss focusing majority of her mouth’s attention on Ruby’s clit. Licking, sucking, and biting at it, as Ruby grinds her hips unknowingly along the touch.

Weiss swiftly pulls a way for only a moment, “Look at me,” she demands, “I want you to watch. To see. So you know exactly who’s making you feel so good.”

As hard as it is to resist her body’s natural instincts, Ruby complies. Keeping her eyes locked to Weiss, as the girl works her wet mouth into her clit. Moments of this pass, and it isn’t long before Ruby is reaching down, gripping tightly at the back of Weiss’s neck, moaning out so loud, so heavy, and so fast. Weiss takes this as a sign to do everything in her power to get Ruby off as best, and as most intensely as she can.

With a final wet moan, the room falls silent. Ruby--without a noise--feels out her high with Weiss’s tongue. Weiss taking this initiative to lick up all of the moisture escaping Ruby.

As she begins to fall back into the present, Ruby breathes heavily. Staring down at Weiss, who eventually looks up at her. Giving her another unfair smirk, as she licks her lips. Taking in the lasting taste of the victory she’s just accomplished.

Their lips meet again, the taste of herself on Weiss’s mouth only driving her further. Weiss lays Ruby back down on the bed, taking two of her fingers, and placing them in front of Ruby’s face.

“Suck.”

And Ruby once again, wastes no time. Taking Weiss’s two delicate fingers into her mouth. Covering them in spit, moving her tongue all around the etches of her skin, and moaning onto them. As if to say having Weiss’s fingers in her mouth was the most satisfying thing.

Weiss watches as she does this, using her other hand to spread Ruby’s thighs apart.

“I know how good my mouth must feel on you...” Weiss trails off, “But I know what you _really_ want is to feel me deep inside you, isn’t that right?”

Ruby is quick to nod, her moans increasing in agreement. Body practically twitching with the desire of it.

“So watch me again, Ruby Rose. Never let your eyes leave me. I want you to know once again, how I am the only one who knows how to make you feel this way.”

Weiss pulls her fingers from Ruby’s mouth. Those same fingers move down, and trace around Ruby’s entrance teasingly slow. Taking in how she’s still _so wet_ , and craving _so much_ of Weiss’s touch.

“Tell me, Ruby. What do you want me to do to you right now?” Her words are as slow as her tracing fingers.

Ruby’s so eager, she can’t even hesitate.

“I want you to fuck me, Weiss.” Weiss’s own heat forms more from those words. From Ruby. From sweet, pretty, moany little Ruby.

No more time is wasted. Weiss’s fingers enter quickly. Feeling every curve, etch, and bend of Ruby from the inside. And it’s beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

Those pretty moans of Ruby Rose return, as Weiss works her fingers all the way in, and all the way out. Bringing her head down, and sucking more marks of property into the girl’s neck.

The sensations overwhelm Ruby, as Weiss’s fingers up their pace. Working their way around inside, until she finds just the spot--judging from Ruby’s increase in volume--that’s needed. Weiss locks the eye contact once again, as she pulls herself from Ruby’s neck, and Ruby keeps her unspoken promise as she looks between Weiss’s eyes, and the fingers of the girl inside of her.

“Such a beautiful girl you are,” Weiss breathes out, admiring the sight before her as her fingers work that special spot in Ruby. Beginning to send her over the edge once again.

“God, Weiss... y-you’re so good. _Feel_ so good.” Ruby can barely form a logical sentence with all she’s feeling. Weiss takes this as a sign of approval, as she multiplies her speed.

“I’m glad. So make me know how good I am, and come for me again.”

That’s all Ruby needs. Just a few words formed into a powerful sentence. Her back arches, as she gets to her high, releasing all she feels once again.

Air of the room is soon filled with the heavy breathing of Ruby. Once it’s back to a more normal pace, Weiss slips out her drenched fingers. Putting them in her own mouth now, and tasting Ruby on her tongue once again. The breathless girl simply stares. Completely dazed, and full of affection.

“Still upset with me?” Weiss asks.

Ruby shakes her head.

“Then you forgive me? Know how much I care for you now?”

“Yes, definitely,” Ruby manages to speak out. Weiss grins.

“Why don’t you show me you forgive me, then? In any way you want.”

Ruby wastes no time. Quickly switching positions with Weiss, so now she lays out, and Ruby is atop. She takes a moment to look, gaze, and admire. Not having had quite a chance yet with all the focus being on her. But now, it was her turn to show what she can do for Weiss.

She starts at the girl’s lips, gently and slowly kissing into her mouth. Ruby was always slower, sweeter, and more tender. Weiss absolutely loved this.

Ruby makes her way to the girl’s neck, grazing it as she marks it. Hearing moans for the first time that aren’t her own. Ruby uses her right hand to knead Weiss’s left breast, using the other hand to grip onto her hips, as she takes Weiss’s right breast into her mouth. Weiss soaks up the pleasure of all of this, head falling back further into the pillows. Taking in all the touches of Ruby.

Making a trail of wet; open mouthed kisses along the way, Ruby works her way down to Weiss’s heat. Taking a moment to stare at her wetness.

“Wow, you’re so pretty too,” she coos. Her speaking soon replaced with the feeling of Weiss’s folds on her tongue. Taking in the scent, the taste, the feeling, and even the sound, as the girl under her moans begin to increase.

Weiss’s hips grind into Ruby, basking in her mouth. “That’s it, just like that,” she moans out. Loving the way Ruby is making her feel.

It’s not long before Weiss is near her own high, spitting out sultry moans of Ruby’s name, which only motivates Ruby to continue at her speed and pressure. Moments later, Weiss reaches the peak, as her own loud; breathy moans take up the sound of the room.

Once she’s calmed some, Ruby pulls her mouth away, taking a minute to admire the gorgeous Weiss Schnee under her, as she brings her lips back up and locks them with her. Eventually, they pull away and lay for awhile. Ruby resting her head on Weiss’s chest, as Weiss strokes through her short; black and red shades of hair.

It’s a comfortable silence. The two waved in endorphins, as they enjoy the presence of one another.

“I still want you to open my present. And you better wear it everyday,” Ruby speaks out, playfully pouting, as she strokes random shapes into Weiss’s skin.

Weiss rolls her eyes, shaking her head with a chuckle. “Of course _that’s_ what you’re thinking about right now.”

“I bought it special, excuse you! Even settled for buying Zwei the cheaper food this time around, so I’d have a little extra pocket money for it,” Ruby dramatically trails off, “Sorry, Zwei. You’ll have to suffer through non-luxurious meals for the week. Had to buy my girlfriend a beautiful pedant that she won’t even open.”

“Oh, so it’s a necklace?” Weiss smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Dang! I-I mean... it could be! But you can’t know until you open it!”

“Ruby, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

“Maybe later,” Ruby winks, resting her head back down. Feeling the sense of sleep coming to her, “Too tired.”

“Then I accomplished my goal,” Weiss proudly states.

“Yeah, maybe...” Ruby trails off.

“I mean it though, Ruby.” Weiss turns her tone more serious, “I care about you. So much that sometimes I’m not sure what to do about it. I wish the idea of expressing my feelings wasn’t so hard for me, but I’m going to try to do better. For you. You shouldn’t be afraid of me. You should be eager to see me, and talk to me. And I need to show the same to you.”

“Thank you, Weiss. That means a lot,” Ruby says smiling, before shifting away from the stiff conversation, “The sex was great for expressing your feelings to me.”

“Oh shut up, I’m trying to be deep.”

“You certainly went deep.”

“Oh my god, Ruby...”

The two laugh, reverting back to their usual personalities. But the feelings were still there, and still real. Weiss knew Ruby cared for her, and Ruby knew Weiss did too. This simple moment of sleepy cuddles, soft touches, and a comfortable silence truly prove that.

Sleep soon takes over, and in an unmentioned agreement, their eyes fall shut, as they drift off into each other's arms. Knowing they cared, knowing they lived for, and knowing they loved each other, like no other people could ever love each of them.


End file.
